Palestineball
Arabic|capital = Ramallahball (de facto) |enemies = Israelcube Egyptball South Lebanonball Saudi Arabiaball Azerbaijanball Georgiaball Ukraineball Hungaryball USAball |predecessor = Israelcube PLOball|name = Palestineball |nativename = Filastin|reality = State of Palestine|government = Republic|religion = Islam|founded = 1920, 1948, 1988|military = Hamas, Fatah, PFLP, NSF|friends = BRICSbrick Jordanball Lebanonball Syriaball Iraqball Tunisiaball Iranball Algeriaball Pakistanball Russiaball Belarusball Western Saharaball Swedenball Abkhaziaball South Ossetiaball Chinaball Cyprusball Malaysiaball Indonesiaball Indiaball Venezuelaball North Koreaball Vietnamball Nigeriaball Somaliaball Cubaball Turkeyball |likes = Being a state of its own, olives, being recognized |hates = Not being a state of its own, not being recognized, being Anschlussed, Zionists The ADL, SPLC and AIPAC, Donald J. Trump (For wanting to relocate me to Puerto Ricoball)|status = Alive, occasionally goes to war with Israelcube|caption = true government of israel|bork = Nabka Nabka |personality = Rebel|notes = Cannot into criticizing/loving Israel, can into anti-Semite (wait a seconnd... how Palestine can be anti-Semite if he is also a Semite... he is anti-Israel).|food = Kebab (duh)|intospace = Not}} Palestineball '''is a countryball occupying an area in the Middle East disputed hotly by many, that wants to be fully free and independent from Israelcube. He is currently made up of West Bankball and Gaza Stripball. Palestine is supposedly named after the Philistineballs, who used to inhabit Gaza Stripball and Tel Avivcube. They were mostly traders, and after they were expelled from Egyptball and have been subdued by Assyriaball, they disappeared from history. The name 'Judea' was used to refer to the area ruled by SPQRball, and the name 'Palestine' was later adopted by Mamlukball and Ottoman Empireball. The term was most recently used by UKball when he referenced the name of a mandate in the Balfour Declaration of 1917. History Palestine before the British mandate (- 1917) The region known today as Palestine was initially populated with Semitic tribes migrating around the Middle Eastern region. Around 1000 BCE, Jewcube tribes settled in the region and formed the united monarchy of Israelcube, which lasted for 90 years before being divided into two seperate states: Kingdom of Israelcube (Kingdom of Samariacube), and Kingdom of Judahcube, both of which survived for about 400 years before being anschlussed by Babylonball. Afterwards, control over the region switched between various nations. In 140 BCE, another Jewcube nation was created in the region and survived for 30 years before being anschlussed by SPQRball. Around the fall of SPQRball from power, the region changed hands from Byzantinumball to various Caliphateballs, and then finally into the hands of Ottomanball in the 15th century AD. By this time, most of those who considered themselves 'Jewcubes' or 'Israelites' had immigrated/been exiled westwards to Europe, while some of them, because of the spanish inquisiton, left Europe for Northern Africa. This persecution led to the creation of a Zionist movement for the first time in 1896 for a Jewcube nation state. At the time, German Empireball's Kulturkampf was busy eradicating Jewish culture in his Reich, and Franceball exhibited anti-semitism in the 1895 Dreyfuss affair. Zionism did not originally supported the existence of a Jewcube state in Palestine, and seeked a homeland in other places, like British East Africaball (Ugandaball's future clay), or South Africaball that were uninhabited. British Palestine (1917/20-1948) UKball defeated Ottomanball in World War I and in the Treaty of Sevres after the war in 1920 made the Mandante of Palestinecube. The war saw British promises to the Arabballs who had risen up against Ottomanball in the Arab Revolt of 1916-18, revoked as UKball and Franceball divided up the Middle East in the Sykes-Picot agreement in 1917. The Balfour Declaration of 1917 was also ignored by UKball after the war at the Paris Peace Conference in 1919. The Mandate status of Palestinecube was, according to the League of Nationsball; '(of territory) be assigned to (another power) until self governance is possible'. During the 1920s, Zionism began to focus on the creation of a Jewcube state in Palestine, due to the Balfour Declaration. Jewcubes began to migrate to Mandate of Palestineball's clay in large numbers during the 1930s, as Nazism and Fascism rose in Europe. This sparked the Arab Revolt of 1936-39 against UKball's rule in Palestine, seen as what allowed this mass immigration. The Revolt was finished in 1939 before the outbreak of WWII in Europe. Meanwhile in Axis-occupied Europe, the rise of Naziball in Europe saw many Jewcubes rounded up and put in ghettos and concentration/work camps. An initial plan was to send them to Madagascarball's future clay (then Vichy Franceball's colony), but after 1941, as large amounts of Jewcubes still living in the Pale (now Ukrainian SSRball's clay) were flooding the camps, the Final Solution to exterminate the Jewcubes in Europe began in Naziball's occupied territories. As the war turned against the Axis, the Jewcubes were killed off deliberately and also by typhus and dysentery and hunger in the camps from 1943 to the camps' liberation by USAball and Sovietball towards the end of the war. The revelation of what Naziball had been doing, caused UKball to turn the issue of Palestineball's clay over to UNball to avoid international criticism over his mandate. UNball then split the land between a Jewish state and a Muslim state. Many Jewcubes who had migrated to Palestine in the 1930s had legally bought privately owned lands, but when the Mandate was finished in 1948, Arabballs attacked the new state of Israelcube, starting the Arab-Israeli conflict. Occupation and Conflict (1948- present) The 1947 Partition was not neccessary in the eyes of most Arab countryballs, so the Arabballs refused it, and a day later Israelcube was attacked by Iraqball, Syriaball, Egyptball and Jordanball with the support of the Arab Leagueball. Israelcube won and annexed most part of Palestine clay, except for Gazaball that was under the control of Egyptball and West Bankball that was under the control of Jordanball. This was the beginning of constant wars between Israelcube and the neighbouring countryballs. In 1967, Six-Day War occurs, in which Iraqball, Syriaball, Jordanball, Lebanonball and Egyptball try to defeat Israelcube, but lose in six days due to lack of coordination and poor planning. Israelcube now took over Golan Heightsball from Syriaball, West Bankball from Jordanball, Gazaball and Sinai Peninsulaball from Egyptball. In 1970, Palestineballs rose up in Jordanball (Black September in Jordan) to try gain control of a country where they had representation in since 1949 after fleeing Israelcube and also in Lebanonball (Palestinian insurgency in Southern Lebanonball, however they didn't have representation in Lebanonball and still don't have) but after that the Arabballs began taking Palestineball's calls for them to get back land lost in wars. So in 1973, the Yom Kippur War occurs, in which Arabballs attack '''Israelcube. This time, israelcube was suprised by the attack, and fought valiantly, but was forced by international outrage and also Sovietball's threat to intervene on the Arabballs side if USAball didn't rein in Israelcube. Peace talks supervised by USAball were conducted in 1978 at Camp David, and peace was made with Egyptball in 1979 by Israelcube for the return of the Sinai and a part of Egyptball's army detained by Israelcube there, in return Egyptball gave Israelcube the right to freely use the Suez Canal. In 1982 Lebanonball made a peace treaty with Israelcube, and Jordanball followed in 1994. In 1993, Israelcube and PLOball signed a set of agreements, which include PLOball's recognition of Israelcube, and Israelcube's recognition of PLOball as the representative of the Palestineballs, and the creation of a Palestinian Authority tasked with limited self-governance of parts of the West Bankball. Today the conflict rages on, with Israelcube disengaging from the Gaza Strip in 2005, allowing the palestinian terror organization Hamasball to take control of it. Now, Hamasball occasionally fires rockets at Israelcube, which then responds with strikes on gazaball. Recognition * Most countries in Africa (except for Eritreaball and Cameroonball) recognize him. * As do most in Asia (except Japanball, South Koreaball, Taiwanball, Armeniaball and Myanmarball). * All of South America except for Colombiaball recognize him. * As does some of North America (not USAball, Canadaball, Mexicoball, Panamaball, Bahamasball or Jamaicaball). * Europe is very divided. * Most of Oceania doesn't recognize him (except for Papua New Guineaball and Vanuatuball). Relationships Friends * Jordanball - My best friend since he remove kosher and burger. * Syriaball - Thanks for hating Israelcube. * Iranball - Wants to kill Israelcube. * Indiaball - Gibs lots of aid even though he is not really kebeb. But also a friend of Israel. * Russiaball - Thanks for hiring my leader as a KGB member in 1980s. It will make our friendship stronger against those pigshit capitalist jews. * Indonesiaball - Salute to him, he banned that cursed jew from Asian games in 1960s and gib me lot of aids. WHY YUO OF BUYING THE WEAPONS OF THAT SATAN IN 1988?..(Also He Make a Hospital for me at Gaza)... Enemies * Israelcube - TRUCK ATTACK YUO DESERVED IT YUO DESERVED IT YOU OCCUPIER STOP BOMBING ME AND KILLING MY PEOPLE! I do not know why I hate you and it's quite reached those killed because he tried to kill you but it does not change my mind because I'm bored. Why must you be so mean to me? We mean you of no harm. All we want is our holy land, we can coexist. Why are you of so jerk? Also why yuo kill civilians in attacks. * USAball - Why you support Israelcube. STOP SUPPORTING ISRAELCUBE WROST ENEMMY !!!!!!! Though you are of sort of starting to recognize me a bit.. Maybe some day we could be of frien...Wait,You Say We Cannot Into Friends?! FUCK YOU BITCH! REMOVE BURGER! * Egyptball - BETRAYER. NASSER IS BEST EGYPTIAN LEADER! REMOVE ISRAELI FRIENDS! * Saudi Arabiaball - You traitor. I thought you will support me. But no. You are friend with Israel now. *And anyone who does not recognise me. Galleries RiJZDJb.png S9oThMO.gif Israel-Palestine Monopoly.png 10551107 650059838396982 6914888602918355772 n.png Bussines_as_usual.png ENiSmSK.gif VcSllet.png Gaza Tunnel.png KX0YIe2.png DlvBJF0.png 9xWz5Xm.png Ishlvts.pngPolandball_cartoon_shalom_by_undevicesimus-d762p7i.jpg The secret of Israeli-Palestinian sibling rivalry.jpg Majority is different of dictatorship.png Strange.jpg Useless UN.jpg Qb45NCS.png Opera Mundi new.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png _squad.png Israel_and_Palistines_bickering.png|Oh! Israel! Pro_Palestine.png|Pro-Palestine Things that Turkey never liked.jpg|He denied the genocides. The Semites.png Hope.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Egypt.png Recognized.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Opera Mundi new.png J43UfMa.png VoNkUek.png RSa7BwK.png 5ZXR1m8.png Banned Flags Eurovision.png zh:巴勒斯坦球 Category:Middle East Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Wanted Independence Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Kebab Category:Homosex Removers Category:Semites Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Arabic Countryballs Category:Islamic Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Muslim lovers Category:Burger haters Category:Former British Colonies Category:Burger Removers Category:MENA Category:De Facto Countries Category:Pro Palestine Category:Asia Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Palestineball Category:Russia Allies Category:USA haters Category:Jew Removers